Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Littlemiss-RozaAnn
Summary: This is a story about Carter, Danielle's sister. If you've read my story "One to love." You know Danielle is House's girlfriend. I hope you enjoy. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

House is sitting at his desk when we walk into his office. He looks up and looks at his girlfriend first, standing with a girl, who's about the same height, maybe an inch taller. That girl would be me, her sister, Carter.

Though there's a decent age difference between us, I'm taller than her. People always assume I'm older, or that we're twins. Danielle is wearing a simple blue and grey striped polo and blue boot cut jeans with heeled boots, coming from working at the high school. She had a free period this morning and said she'd bring me here. Me, on the other hand, is wearing a plaid button down shirt and skinnies with converse. While Danielle's hair is done up, mine is down with a beanie. I bear no makeup, while Danielle's face is perfectly made. It's hard to believe we're even related.

"What can I do you for, oh goddess of mine?" House says to Danielle with a sarcastic, yet thoughtful look. Danielle rolls her eyes.

"Carter needs volunteer hours for school," Danielle explains. "She doesn't want to grade papers so I thought she could be a candy striper."

"A candy stripper?" House asks, with his eyebrows up. "Well that's kinda kinky, don't you think?"

"Not stripper. Striper," Danielle says as her eyes roll again. I swear one of these days her eyes are just going to roll right of her head because of him. She walks over and sits on his desk. I just walk over to the side of his office. "Like a volunteer."

House thinks for a second. Or at least pretends to. "She can be my assistant," he declares. "I'll sign off on it."

Danielle smiles. "Smart move," she says, leaning over and kissing him. "Good luck, Carter. You're probably gonna need it. See you later Greg." She walks out, leaving me with her boyfriend. Who I've never talked to privately, nor know much about, and now apparently have to have a conversation with.

I sit down awkwardly and avoid eye contact. "What do you want me to do?" I ask shyly.

House looks up at me, silent. When I look up to see if he heard me, our pale blue eyes meet. "Well, first off, you don't have to wear that stupid dress uniform they have." I sigh in relief, I absolute hate dresses. "For what you can do, you could help me belittle my team." I raise an eyebrow. Just then, his phone rang. "Hello?" he answers gruffly. He listens for a bit, then hangs up."Change of plans. You're going to come help me on clinic duty."

I follow him everywhere, fetching this and that, all day, without much complaint. I'm just holding it in. I don't really like this man. He's rude, arrogant, cocky, but I know I have to put up with him for the hours, and since he's dating my sister. I really don't know what she sees in him. She's kind and has a heart and cares for people, where it seems like he just doesn't give a crap. We walk (he limps) into what seems like the 100th room today.

House sits down on the stool. "I'm Dr. House," he starts off. "And this will be our candy stripper, Carter."

I roll my eyes and face-palm myself. He's said that in almost every room. "Striper, not stripper. How does my sister put up with you?"

House glares at me. "How does she put up with _you?"_ he snaps back.

I narrow my eyes. "Touche."

"Ahem," comes from the blonde on the table. He has a European accent. I look up and gasp, I know exactly who this is.

"Ah. You from across the pond?" House asks.

"Yes. Ir-" he starts.

"Ireland!" I exclaim. "Mullingar to be exact." I look down shyly. "He's Niall Horan from One Direction."

"Well that's not what this folder says. It says Kyle," House grumbles back, expecting to be right.

I look up, questioning his intelligence. "Well obviously it's not going to say it on there for everyone to know." I snap. I swear this man is... There is no words for what he is. "It's called an alias." I look up at Niall with a smile. "Don't worry, secret's safe with me." He smiles back. We lock eyes and smile at each other.

House scoffs and bangs his cane on the table, making us both jump. "If you are done fucking each other with your eyes, can we get to the reason why you're here?"

I feel my cheeks flushing and watch Niall's follow suit. "Right, erm... I've been been having stomach pains. It's half cramping, half nauseous. Basically, the only way I can be comfortable is laying down."

House takes a moment, probably thinking everything through, while I connect one thing (HA.) with another. "So it's pretty much impossible for you to perform."

He nods and looks to the doctor. "No vomiting, just..." he drifts off, looking back to me, uncomfortable.

I laugh and shrug. "Don't worry, everyone has it, we need the information, and it's a medical term," I assure him.

Dr. House groans dramatically. "Carter, no flirting on business hours. And as for Blondie," he comments, motioning to Niall. "I'm going to give you Hyoscyamine. Take it three times a day. If it gets worse... Please hesitate to call," he grumbles before limping out.

Niall jumps off the table and I shake my head, rolling my eyes. "Don't listen to him, you need to call," I say, scribbling down my phone number and handing it to him. "He's a self-centered, cocky, know-it-all, buttface."

He laughs and puts his hands in his pockets. "Buttface? Aren't you a bit old to be calling people that? You're what... 23?"

I look down, blushing lightly. "Actually I'm only 18. But I act like a 13 year old most of the time," I admit shamelessly.

He gives a small shrug, his smile still not fading. "Sorry, you're just taller... But you remind me of my band-mate, Lou-"

"Louis, I know," I cut him off without thinking. Then my cheeks get hot and I tuck a stray hair behind my ear sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just a big fan."

He smiles his perfect smile at me. "No problem, I love a fan," he says, making me smile at the ground.

Suddenly, there's a loud, eerie banging on the door. We both fall silent and turn to the source of the noise. It slowly creaks open, like in a horror movie, and we see the silhouette of a man, before his hand flicks off the lights to the room. His arm raises, and in his grasp, is a small hammer. I know it's not big, but it can still do damage. Niall and I yell and embrace each other, nerves high. If you can kill someone with your thumb, this would be equivalent to a gun. Or at least a large rock.

The man takes a step closer, turns on the lights, and the face of Gregory House is revealed. It turns out he was holding a small hammer to break the glass of a fire extinguisher case. "Candy Stripper, I need you," he states expressionlessly.

I huff and let go of Niall. "Dammit, House! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" (OW!)

He frowns and tilts his head. "Either I've changed you, or Danielle lied. She told me you don't swear."

I fold my arms. "My sister doesn't lie," I say flatly, on my last nerve with this man.

"Everybody lies," House recites matter-of-factly, as if he won.

I look up, faking a thought. "Huh, you're right." I push passed him, but clearly say, "Nice shirt, looks good on you," dripping with sarcasm.

As I walk passed the window for the room, I see four pale blue eyes on me. I look straight at Niall, hold up the 'Call Me' sign, and mouth the words before disappearing. I can faintly hear House say, "Good luck with that one." I can't help but laugh, secretly wishing Niall luck as well.

It's lunch and I'm sitting in the hospital cafeteria with my sister. She got a break while the kids were on their eating period, and decided to spend it with her two favorite people.

"How do you deal with him?" I ask, confused. "Everyday? Is he really that obnoxious?!"

"Oh like you're a picnic," House says, walking over. "Hey Dani, what do you think of my shirt?" he asks, mocking me.

"It's lovely on you," she says sweetly with a genuine smile. "Why?" she asks, slightly tilting her head.

"Oh, just proving your sister wrong," he says, looking at me smugly.

"Oh what?" I ask innocently. "Did my sarcastic comment hurt your little feelings?" I ask with a pout.

"You little-" he starts with a scowl.

"Girls!" Danielle snaps, catching our attention. "Stop bickering."

"If I'm a girl," House says plainly. "You're a Lesbian." I gulp, keeping my bark of laughter contained. Even if I hated him, he's very... I hate to admit it, but similar to me.

I snap back to reality and wince, keeping up my annoyed act. "See?" I point out while she rolls her eyes.

"So Carter," Danielle says, trying to change the subject. "Anything interesting happen today?" she asks politely.

"Oh yeah," I say with a smile, remembering. "We treated Niall Horan!" I exclaim, bouncing with excitement.

"That's awesome, but are you sure it wasn't a look alike?" she asks me doubtingly.

"The file... Said Kyle," House says slowly, like a little kid.

I look at him, narrowing my eyes in annoyance. "Oh you're not going to laugh that you made a rhyme?" I ask with a smirk. "Besides, I told you. It's called an alias. He's part of the world's biggest boy-band."

"Well, my little Candy Stripper," he changes the subject, making me roll my eyes. "Take the rest of the day off, though I might need you back here tomorrow."

I get up and hug my sister. "Bye Dani," I say with a smile, ignoring House completely.

As I go outside, I notice Niall being dragged back to the hospital by Louis. I straighten the olive green beanie on my head. Before lunch, I had taken off my scrubs and took my wavy hair out of my ponytail, then put my favorite hat on.

"Is that the girl?" I hear Louis ask him, pointing passed Niall's shoulders, right at me. I hear and feel my heart beat faster.

Niall seems to wince. "Yes, now can you please drag me back?" Niall asks, pushing his feet further into the pavement. I laugh to myself, he's so adorable.

"You!" Louis calls, directly to me. "I need you!" he shouts with a smirk, a devilish glint flashing in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I don't own House. This is a branch-off my story "One To Love" And I am writing this with my sister. Please R&R! And enjoy!**

I can't help but smile as we meet steps. As soon as we're in front of each other, I beam at him.

"Two Celebrities in one day. Not a typical work day but I'm not complaining." I say. Louis holds Niall in front of him so the Irishman can't squirm away like he's trying to.

"So my friend Niall here has taken a liking to you. Only reason I'm here is because the poor pup was too scared to come back. " Niall looked to the ground.

"I wasn't too scared, Lou. You just don't go to a hospital without a sickness." I roll my eyes and Look at Louis.

"He didn't have to come back here. I Gave him my number before." Louis playfully smacks Niall in the back of the head.

"You left that one out, mate." Niall rubs his head and scowls at the taller Brit.

"No, you never gave me the chance! As soon as I said I like a girl you dragged me out!" Niall says.

"Because Niall! You haven't had a girlfriend in ages and I wanted to help out and be a good friend." Louis argues. I clear my throat, amused.

"Guys, I'm right here." I remind them. They both turn to me, red-face and shocked. Just then, my sister and House come out, of course, as two member of my favorite band were fighting over me like two little girls.

"Oh Carter, you were serious." Comes my sister's voice from behind me. They stop fighting.

"Oh." Said Louis. "Who are these?"

"This is my sister Danielle." I say. "And her psychotic cripple boyfriend, Dr. Gregory House."

"Ow." House said. "That hurt. That hurt bad." I give a smug grin.

"Good Cause your face hurts me." I say. Danielle hits both his arm and mine.

"Would you two stop it?" She commands us, then she turns to Niall. "I thought she just saw a look-a-like. Shouldn't have doubted her." As she talks, she nudges me forward. I stay put. Niall laughs a little and put his hands in his pockets.

"Nope. I'm the real deal." He says. Just then I feel large hands, House's, pushes me forward. At the same time, I watch Louis push Niall. Now we're only about a foot apart. Our cheeks burn bright as he looks around, avoiding eye contact. I can't say I'm offended. I'm looking dwown and toying with my hair. We both stay quiet for wehat seems like five minutes, but is only probably half a minute. Then House inappropriately starts chanting "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Danielle scolds him for that. So he says, "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Since I'm still her baby sister, Danielle hits him. "Ow! Sorry!" I facepalm myself and look to Niall.

"Sorry about him. My sister needs to go refill his prescription of maturity pills." I say

"HEY!" He says.

"But I think he's an okay guy apart from his horniness." I conclude. Niall laughs his god-like laugh and shrugs.

"I mean your personalities are really close, so it would be only natural to like him." He says, with a smile. I pretend to look hurt, although I know it to be true.

"I do not want to, and don't, call people names, act rude and dismissive, and really confident in myself." I stubbornly resist. He laughs again and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Need I remind you 'Psychotic cripple boyfriend', walking out of the room from before and the confident 'call me' afterwards?" I roll my eyes at that.

"He's way worse. If I were dating someone, I wouldn't call their little sister a candy stripper. A bit strange don't you think?" He gives a small smirk.

"So you're not dating anyone?" He asks slyly. I a smile.

"Not at the moment. At first it was to focus on school, but now it;s just because no one's interested in me." I admit looking at my feet. When I realize how true it is, I sit on the ground, ignoring the stares I get. He sits next to me.

"Well maybe it's not that they aren't interested, maybe they're just intimidated. Or they think someone as pretty as you is already taken." I smile to myself, but don't feel special. I hear this all the time, whenever i say negitive things about myself.

"Thanks, but you don't need to lie to make me feel better. I know I'm not pretty."He grabs my hand and gazes out.

"Carter, please let me show you. I mean... Would I put myself through Louis' torture if you weren't something Special? Definitely not. I'll have to back to the lads teasing me about you." I look at him with a small smile.

"You don't have to do that for me. I mean if it bothers you, we can just go home and pretend today never happened." Niall shakes his head and looks over at me.

"But I don't want to forget today happened." I gaze into his eyes, amazed at how the sun turns them a greyish-blue.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly. He looks down at our already intertwined hands.

"I don't want to forget the day I met my possible girlfriend. I mean, id you don't want to we can stay friends or whatever." A perfect blush appears on his cheeks. I can't help but smile. I'm not exactly sure if I should but I lean against his shoulder.

"I'd love nothing more." I murmur quietly, enjoying this moment to its full extent. He tenses up, but eventually wraps his arm around my shoulder. There were cameras around, him being Niall Horan, and they all start going off. Even still, we ignore them as we stay silent in each others arms.

"Oh, by the way, Thanks Lou- Lou?" Niall asks looking around. I gaze with him, surprised to see it abandoned. I laugh and shake my head.

"They left." I say plainly. Niall begins to blush again.

"I didn't even notice to be honest." He admits quietly. I giggle and shrug.

"Don't sdweat it, I didn't either." I stand up and offer a hand out to him. "Wanna go and try to find them?" I ask with a grin. He takes my hand and I help him up.

"Sure, why not?" We push our way through the paparazzi and into my car.

**Please R&R. Hope you like!**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I don't own House. This is a branch-off my story "One To Love" And I am writing this with my sister. Please R&R! And enjoy! This is the last chapter. Thank you to those who have read. :)  
**

We ride around for a bit, trying to lose the paparazzi. I look around and notice I'm by Danielle's. I look at the clock and realize she would be home by now. We pull into the garage.

"My sister and House live here." I say, pulling into a spot and turning off my car. I turn to Niall, who looks thankful for finally getting away from the paparazzi. He reaches over and pulls the corner of my button down out of the way so he can see the tee-shirt underneath.

"A free hugs shirt?" He asks. I blush.

"I said I'm a big fan." I look at the elevator. "Wanna go up?" He looks at me with a slightly nervous glance.. "Or you want me to text her first to see if we can?" He nods. I text her _'Can we come over?'_. About a minute later I get a _'Mhm. Sure.'_ I get out, Niall follows, and we go to the elevator. I'm claustrophobic, so I start having a panic attack on the inside. But on the outside, I just back up to the wall. Niall notices.

"You ok?" He asks.

"I'm just Claustrophobic." I say. He grabs my hand.

"Me too." It's Kind of comforting, having him hold my hand. We get to the floor and step off. We walk down until we're standing at two doors. I point to the one on my left.

"That is technically Danielle's apartment, although all she uses is it as a studio now." I walk up to the one on the right.

"So who's this?" Niall asks.

"This is House's." I say as I knock on the door. I can hear voices inside and one of them, which i recognize as my sister's, comes closer. Danielle opens the door, but her back is too us. She is facing House and shaking her head.

"Hate to say it, but she's right though." Danielle says. "You can't infect a person with Polio to cure a... Anything!" She turns to us and smiles.

"Why the hell are you siding with Cuddy?!" House says, frustrated. "Are you secretly fucking her?" Danielle shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"No Greg. I am not sleeping with your boss and ex-girlfriend." She says with a sigh. "Hey you guys." she says, finally letting us in.

"Do I even want to know?" I ask as we walk in. Danielle shrugs.

"Greg's just fighting to infect a patient with Polio to cure them." She says. "Just ignore him."

"Why would he do that?" Niall asked.

"Seriously, don't ask." Danielle answers with another shake of the head. "Like I said, just ignore him." We walk past him.

"Not nice Dani!" House says with a pout. She smirks at him. "Don't tell them to ignore me." She ignores him.

"Dinner?" She asks and we nod. "Lasagna?"

"Do you even have to ask me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. She looks towards Niall.

"If it's edible, I'm in." He says with a small laugh.

"That's great, cause that's what I made!" She said pulling out two more dishes and sets the table as House limps in. She bring out the food and drinks. I stand there awkwardly with Niall as House sits down just after the table is set. "Would you like to come eat?" Niall and I sit down.

"Guess we have to watch how much we drink, huh Dani?" House said with a smirk as she chokes on her soda. I shake my head and after a while look at him.

"So House." I say. "What's up with your leg?" I get a small glare from Danielle, she probably thinks its rude. House doesn't even look up from his plate.

"It's fucked." He says, not looking up. "I did try this experimental drug, but instead of helping, it gave me tumors in my leg. So I decided to preform surgery on myself. In my own bathroom. It was at my old place." He adds with a smirk towards the disgusted looks on both mine and Niall's face. "I had to get the tumors out. And you know the saying if you want something done right, do it yourself? Yeah, doesn't apply here. So obviously from that, my home surgery didn't work, I called my boss and ex girlfriend to help me and of course she had to bring her daughter. And they took me to the hospital. Which just fucked my leg up more."He looked at me. And I looked at him.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." I say.

"Oh why it's fucked?" He asks with fake enthusiasm. "I had an infarction, like a heart attack, but in my leg. My ex Stacy okay-ed a surgery that removed part of my leg muscle. It save my life but fucked my leg." Danielle, who hadn't said a thing this entire time, looked at Niall.

"You want to use the bathroom Niall, you look a little green." He nods and she points to the bathroom. I look at House.

"What the hell House?" I ask, kinda pissed.

"You asked." He says with a shrug. "I just answered. Don't like the answer, ask a different question." I get up, scowling, and go to the bathroom. I hear Danielle scolding House as she cleans up the table. Just as I'm about to knock, Niall opens the door.

"Sorry about that." Niall says.

"Don't be." I say. "I'm sure that it didn't help with your stomach problems. And House is just an ass-phalt pig. butt." Niall laughs. We walk back to the kitchen, listening to Danielle.

"I told you, best behavior." She says.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I simply answered the question." He says. We walk in as she shakes her head. She looks at Niall.

"I'm sorry." She says to Niall. "I swear my boyfriend is only 14 sometimes." I look at Niall, Then shoot a glare at House. "Cake?" My sister asks, cheerfully. Niall nods. Danielle gets us cake and we go into the living room. Apparently she's still lecturing House. I sit near Niall on the couch, nervous and embarrassed.

"Your sister makes good cake." Niall says. I nod.

"Yeah." I say. "She's pretty good." I smile. "Have you been to the little bakery by the hospital?"

"No I haven't been here that long." He says."Is there a Nando's here?" I think for a second.

"I'm not sure." I say.

"Uhm... Carter? Niall? You guys might wanna see this." Danielle says. We get up, and see my sister sitting at her laptop at the table. She has Yahoo! up and the number one story was attached to a picture of me and Niall from earlier. We were sitting on the sidewalk and he had his arm draped around me. The article read:

**_'Niall Horan's new girl?'_**

**_"One Direction's Irish heartthrob Niall Horan was  
spotted with his arm around this mystery girl. So  
Who is she? That's the big question. Niall or any  
of the One Direction group hasn't said if this girl  
is the newest Directioner Lady. Since it was just  
earlier, it may be too early to say. But it looks as  
though these two were getting pretty close. So  
Even if they are just friends for now, it's pretty  
clear that these two will be getting closer and  
soon we'll be seeing this mystery girl more  
and more. So sorry ladies, but it seems like  
Niall Horan is or very soon will be off the  
market."_**

I look at the article and I feel my cheeks turning warm. I notice Niall's doing the same. Within minutes of reading it, our phones start going off like crazy. My friends were all asking if it was me. I look at Niall, then my sister. I don't even look at House and the look he would be giving.

"So What are you going to do?" I ask Niall.

"I'm not saying anything." He says to me. My heart give a flutter and my breath gets caught in my throat. Danielle wasn't looking at me, but I did notice that House notice.

"But I can't take you home right now," I say. "cameras will be everywhere."

"If It's ok with Greg, you can stay here." Danielle says. "I don't mind." She looks at House. I start to prepare for what he might say next.

"They can use our room and fuck for all I care." House says, coming over to us. I shake my head, Niall blushes. Danielle slaps him in the back of the head. "Or they can sleep in the living room." Danielle gave a small smile.

"That's better. I'll go get you some pajamas." She says to us. She walks away and House looks us over.

"I'll just lock our door and we can both get some." He said after a while, winking at Niall. What House didn't see that I did, was my sister coming back.

"You keep talking like that to my younger sister, you're not getting any." She says.

"Uh." I say. "That is my sister you are referring to." She just shrugs.

"This is what you get for living with Dr. Gregory House." She says. "Here you go." She hands us some pajamas. "Niall can go use the bathroom and Carter can use our room."

"Just don't touch our S&M stuff." House calls as I walk away. I roll my eyes and I can hear Danielle scolding him, yet again. I walk into their room and I could tell Danielle was here. Although the room was a very neutral color, the walls were a basic beige and it was a brown carpeted floor, there where about a million pillows on the bed, which also had a skirt. There were pretty fancy curtains hanging on the window. Plus her teddy bear was sitting next to the dresser on a shelf. The thing was a bigger type one, but it was flat and the fur was matted. it was pretty much falling apart, but she had gotten it the day she was born, So with her it stayed. I had one too. They were given to us by our uncle.

I sighed and put my clothes on the bed. I pick up my phone, deciding to call my mom and let her know I was staying with Danielle.

"Hey Mom." I said when she picked up. "I won't be coming home tonight, I'm staying with Danielle."

"And House?" My mom asks.

"Well yeah since Danielle lives with him." I say.

"Ok. Have a nice night. And tell your sister I say Hi."

"Thanks Mom. I will. Night." I say and I hang up. I sigh as I change, thinking over today. It's something I tend to do alot, and it ends up putting me in a bad mood. I walk out, Clothes in hand, and hear Danielle still scolding House.

"Do you always have to be an ass?" Danielle asks expectantly. "You're embarrassing Carter and Niall."

"I'm not being an ass," House counters, trying to sound innocent. "I'm being me."

"Just watch it." Danielle says. "We don't need them to be forever scarred, if they haven't already. Just chill back a bit." I peek my head around the corner, curiosity overtaking my mind. He rolls his eyes.

"Yes your heiness." He says both dramatically and sarcastically. Danielle shakes her head with a frustrated sigh.

"Some times I wonder how I deal with you." She mutters, half to herself.

"Because you like the sex?" House offers, making my sister groan. I feel a hand on my shoulder, making me jump and turn around. Behind me stood Niall. He's in a tee shirt and lounge pants. His clothes are in his hand as well.

"Hey. Didn't mean to scare you." He says quietly.

"Don't sweat it. I wasn't even supposed to be here- listening- ya know... snooping." I finally get out. He laughs softly.

"What's you find out, detective?" He jokes. I smile and can feel my cheeks getting warm. I'm incredibly thankful the light is off above us.

"Danielle is just yelling at House for being rude and... Well House." Niall gives a small laugh. I hear Danielle sigh.

"Come on." Danielle says. "Lets go get the living room ready." She says. We watch them leave. Once they were in the living room, Niall and I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey." I say. "I'm sorry about today."

"Why be sorry?" Niall asks. "Today was awesome." I smile. We walk into the living room. Danielle smiles at us.

"Sleep tight you two." She says. "Come on Greg." She leave and House follows behind her, and winks at us.

"Ew." I say under my breath. I look around the living room. My sister had made up the couch and recliner for us. I look at Niall. "I'll take the recliner." He starts to protest. "No it's fine. I find it comfier anyways." WE pull down two pillows and sit on the floor, watching TV. "So how long you here for?"

"A few weeks." Niall says. "Got a magazine shoot, a video and the start of tour." I nod. "Why?"

"Oh... Well, i got this thing I'm supposed to go to later this week and I really kinda don't wanna go alone, so I was wondering if yuo would want to go with me." I say, kinda rushed.

"What thing?" He asks me. I just blush at first.

"It's this banquet thing for my sister's best friend and House's best friend, who are together." Niall looks at me. "Don't get me started on this whacked up relationship thing. Anyways, this banquet is formal, so like a tuxedo is required. I even have to wear a dress." I make a face that makes Niall laugh. "Although, My sister is making it So it's exactly what I want. So that's a plus." He laughs again.

"Sure. I'll go with you." He says. "I just have to deal with the lads teasing but it will be fine." I give a small smile. "So Tell me about this"Whacked up relationship thing"."

"Well,"I say with a sigh. "Danielle's with House. Her best friend Keesh is dating House's best friend Wilson, who the Banquet's for. Then Danielle's other best friend Zoey is Dating one of House's team doctors Chase."

"Oh. Wow." He responds. I nod my head. "Wait team?"

"Yeah. House is the head of diagnostics at the hospital. Don't tell him i told you but he really is a medical genius." I say and Niall laughs. We fall silent as we sit there watching t.v. until Slowly, we fell asleep.

**Please R&R. Hope you liked it! Well this is it. Don't worry if you love them, Carter and Niall will be reappearing in "One To Love" I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


End file.
